My OC revised
by Rose of the Grand Line
Summary: This is OC character! Please review if you like it! Don't flame me if you don't!


HI! I'm Rose of the Grand Line!

For a while, I've had this OC character on my mind. But I never had a story for her. That was until the most recent events in the manga that gave me the idea for a story!

I know that my first attempt resulted in a "Mary Sue". But thanks to allycat18 and everyone else who reviewed or gave me some advice, I think that I fixed that.

So here is the revised profile of my OC!

Like I said before, if you like it, then please leave a review! If you don't, then please don't flame me!

* * *

NAME: "Black Raven" Raja

GENDER: Female

OTHER NAMES: Black Beauty: a nickname given to her by her many admirers in the Marines; Raven Chan (Sanji); Big Bitch (Zoro); Maid (Luffy)

SKIN COLOR: Kind of Pale, but with a creamy complexion

EYE COLOR: Black

HAIR COLOR AND STYLE: Jet Black Hair. Long and Wavy. Wears it loose

HEIGHT: Extremely tall. Just a couple of inches shorter than the Admirals.

AGE: Claims to be 40, but appears to be much younger

BODY TYPE: Lean but muscular. Very well endowed.

Distinctive MARKINGS: Had black tattoos of wings from her ankles to her knees.

CLOTHES STYLE: Wears only black. She enjoys wearing revealing clothes (miniskirts, shorts, tank tops). But because of incessant disapproval of Garp and Aokiji, she usually wears an all black suit. Wears stiletto heel boots to cover her tattoos

LIKES: Fine wine, reading, picking fights with people who anger easily, sparring matches, shopping, the cold

DISLIKES: "cheap" alcohol, anything relating to Bovinae (cows), insults, being surrounded by filth, being called a maid, World Government, The Marines, holds a very strong hatred towards Akainu

She is afraid of all Zoan fruit users. Even the weakest of them will make her panic.

FRIENDS: During her marine days, she was good friends with Smoker and Hina. She had a good relationship with Garp, who practically considers her a daughter. As his protégé, she was very close to Aokiji.

As a Strawhat pirate, she is good friends with Robin (who she can engage in intelligent conversations) and Nami (who she can go shopping with) Enjoys the company of Ussop and Sanji (as long as he doesn't call her Raven chan). Respects Luffy and tolerant a lot of his antics, but she is not above slapping him upside the head when he really gets on her nerves. She thinks that Franky is a weirdo and Brooke is a pervert. She enjoys pissing Zoro off but she does respect him as a fighter.

Because Chopper is a Zoan fruit user, she is at first uncomfortable around him. She would go as far as to kick Chopper off the ship whenever he was near. But after a while, she begins to warm up to the little reindeer. Chopper just has to be careful not to seek up behind her.

PERSONALITY: She can be distance at time, but she is always sympatric to others in their time of need, even giving them advice. She likes using sarcasm when people say stupid things. She is easy to anger especially when she is called a man or maid, and then she goes crazy. She enjoys making people mad just to see their reaction. Likes to be independent and hates to think of herself as a damsel in distress. It gets her mad when others come to her aid, especially Zoro.

Due to her hatred of messes, she has the habit of cleaning after others. This is the reason Luffy considers her the Straw hats' maid. This is also the reason why she tends to beat up Luffy.

She hates to be hit on and tries to avoid it. It is not easy with her looks and choice of clothing.

WEAPON OF CHOICE: At first her weapon looks like a black spear. But it is actually a Kamayari made of a special material that can withstand even fruit users' attacks. The head is the shape of a bird. The base of her weapon holds a chain that can negate a fruit user's power. Very useful against Logia users

ABLITIES:

Expert strategist: she can come up with battle plans on the spot.

Keen Intelligence- she is naturally gifted with a high IQ

Hand to Hand Combat Expert- because of her training with Garp, she is a combat master.

Kamayari user

High tolerance to pain- she can tolerant a great amount of pain. she can be impaled and still would barely feel it.

DISADVANTAGES:

Her high pain tolerance is a weakness as well as an advantage. Kind of like a double edge sword. Even though she can withstand a great deal of pain, she does not know her own limit. This causes her to fight until she is at the point of death. Also because she cannot feel pain, she doesn't know when she is injured, and thus is more susceptible to infections (this upsets Chopper).

She cannot fight against Zoan Fruit users. It's not that she is unable to; it's because of her extreme dislike, practically phobia, of them. When she is around a Zoan user, she will start to feel uneasy. If confronted by one, she will usually panic and runaway.

POSITIONS HELD:

Vice Admiral: Before her betrayal, she was working under Admiral Aokiji as his protégé.

Self Proclaim Straw hats Pirate strategist / Maid: she claims to be the strategist for the straw-hats. But Luffy considers her a maid because she has a habit of cleaning up after the others.

Background:

She absolutely refuses to talk about her past. It brings her great pain to even think about it. But she does somehow know Buggy and Shanks.

15 years ago she was discovered by Vice Admiral Garp as she lay dying. After saving her, he took her in as his subordinate, training her as he trained Luffy. In 15 years she was able to become a Vice Admiral. This feat has even impressed the Fleet Admiral.

However, she is anything but devoted to the World Government. She joined the Marines, not out of choice, but necessity. In truth, because of horrible events that happened to her at the hands of the world government, she was never loyal to the marines in the first place.

She was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to betray them. She never imagined that her opportunity would come in the form of a 17 year old boy with a straw hat.

Miscellaneous Information

Color: Her color is black

Animal: She resembles a raven

Smell: She smells of grapes and wine

Favorite Type of Island and Season: Winter on a Winter Island

Favorite Food: Fresh Fruits, grapes being her favorite. She loves Fine Wine. She hates the taste of vegetables and cheap alcohol. She refuses to eat dairy products and beef.

As a family: Grandmother. (Only because of her "age")

A line from the story:

Luffy: This is Raja, our maid.

Raja: (strikes Luffy) for the last time, I'm not your damn maid!

* * *

A special thanks to allycat18 for all the help.

And to MasterCorran, Pumpkin Zucchini, and Francis Wolfang, Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
